A Big Day for Noddy and Tessie Bear
by mileshanmore
Summary: While on a picnic with Bumpy Dog, best friends Noddy and Tessie Bear both struggle as they true to reveal their true feelings for each other.


It was a beautiful day in Toyland. The sun had been relentlessly beating down on Noddy and Tessie Bear's necks as they walked with Bumpy Dog in the park. However, the temperature was not too hot, as a pleasant and tender breeze had been blowing deliriously ever since they stepped out of Noddy's car.

"Excuse me, Noddy," Tessie said suddenly, "I need to use the lavatory."

"Hurry back!" Noddy called as Tessie skipped into the nearest cubicle.

He turned to Bumpy Dog.

"How do I do it, Bumpy? How on Earth do I tell her?"

In the cubical, Tessie was washing her golden paws. After drying, she looked at herself in the mirror for what seemed to her like an eternity. _How do I tell him how I really feel?_

"What if she doesn't like me anymore? What if my confession ruins our friendship? I couldn't bear that!"

Bumpy Dog barked in a friendly manner. Noddy could understand. Bumpy hated seeing Noddy in such an anxious state, and assured him that even if he was rejected, Tessie would always care for him.

Without warning, Tessie hopped merrily over to where her pet and her best friend stood. Her razor-sharp claws (which she never used as she was so peace-loving) were glinting in the sunlight. She reached Noddy.

"Noddy, shall we have our picnic now?"

"Yes, alright. Let's find a nice shady spot under a tree."

Within minutes, the trio had found just that. After eating, they had a short doze, which was troubled for all except Bumpy Dog. When they awoke, the birds had started chirping, and the temperature was even cozier than it had been previously.

"Oh! I wish there was more ice cream!" Tessie said sadly.

Noddy fished into his pocket and brought out a tub of strawberry ice cream (Tessie's favourite!).

"I bought you an extra tub using the sixpence Bert Monkey paid me for taking him to Miss Pink Cat's cafe this morning."

"Oh, Noddy!" Tessie exclaimed, taking the tub and instantly digging into it, "Thank you! You are kind!". As she gave this last compliment, Tessie patted her paw on Noddy's arm. Noddy felt a rush of adrenaline. This was it. Now or never, as the saying goes.

"Tessie, I think you're really kind too. Like...it was really kind of you to prove I wasn't a thief when Gobbo and Sammy Sailor were going around Toyland causing havoc during the night. And I'll never forget the time you convinced all the townsfolk to go into the Dark Woods to rescue me."

Tessie smiled. Noddy could not help but smile back. That smile of hers, so warm, just like the Summer's day, yet, so meaningful and powerful like the tender breeze. This smile gave Noddy the courage he had been waiting for for years.

"Tessie? I'd...really like to ask you to..."

"To what, Noddy...?"

"Will you...will...you..."

"Noddy, you can tell me! You're my bestest friend!"

"Well...well...actually, I was hoping that we could...be more than friends..."

Tessie Bear's heart gave the largest leap she had ever experienced! Never in a thousand years had she dreamed that Noddy had had the same thoughts.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Noddy blurted out, "I promise I'll make you very happy! Please, Tessie...please?"

Tessie jumped up and enveloped Noddy in a tight hug that lasted at least half a minute. Noddy returned the embrace, and enjoyed feeling Tessie's softness on his strong and hard wooden body.

"Oh, Noddy!" Tessie yelled excitedly (she sounded like she was close to tears from happiness), "I was thinking the same thing! Of course I'll be your girlfriend! You make me happier than any other toy and you deserve my acceptance!"

Noddy was now close to tears himself. It was the happiest day of his life and had gone better than he ever imagined it would!

"Noddy!" Tessie said again, putting her paws around his neck and squeezing.

"Tessie Bear!" Noddy exclaimed, placing his hands on her face. Then, that face began to edge closer towards Noddy's. Noddy's face edged closer too. It seemed to both that the world had just ceased to spin. All that mattered now was them being together. As their faces came into contact with one another, their lips began to open...then they touched...


End file.
